Battle Of The Lovers
by Arvanna
Summary: My Dragon Ball Super story! Lord Beerus can't help but be intrigued by this strange girl he met at Vegeta's party. Little does he know, they are linked far further than he could ever imagine, or does he actually already know? Beerus/OC Beerus/FemaleOC Shin/OC Shin/FemaleOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my Dragon Ball Super story! I hope you like it! It's a (Beerus/OC) (Shin/OC)**

Our story begins at Bluma's birthday party. Krilin, Android 18, Tien, Chaozu, and the others are all sitting at tables, enjoying food and drink. While Trunks and Goten are running around, Bulma's yell is heard past it all.

"What?! Not coming!?" she yells.

Gohan was pouring Bulma another drink and Piccolo scoffs.

"You really have to ask that?" Piccolo says.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"It looks like he's off training too", Bulma said, disgusted. "I've just about had it with you Saiyans!"

"Not to mention it, where is Misako? And Maemi?"

Suddenly they hear a high pitched voice.

"Hey there! Right here!" a girl called to Gohan.

The one who yelled out was named Maemi Otakura. She was a young girl around 15 or 16. Her emerald green eyes were practically glowing as she laid eyes on the party. She was always excited for a good party! Her light brown hair was pulled slightly up in a side pony tail. Her pail skin glistened in the beautiful sun.

Behind her an older girl trailed her. The girls name was Misako Ishimaru. She had long, black hair with sea green eyes and also has pale skin. Unlike her friend, she always wears a hat. No one has ever figured out why she wears the hat though. Krilin always bugs her, and it sends her into a fluster that makes her run away most times. The rest of the time she gets angry and he drops the playful act altogether.

Misako has been friends with Bulma the longest. She's known her since they were teenagers. Bulma always complimeted how it seems Misako never ages. It's just because she's not human. Bulma and Maemi are the only ones who know the truth about Misako, why she wears the hat.

Maemi calls Misako her older sister, even though they aren't related. Misako saved the younger girl one day on Earth. There was a robbery and Gohan was fooling around too much that the robbers took the girl as a hostage. Something inside Misako went off and her eyes had a red glow. Gohan slowly slinked away, knowing that Misako meant business whenever her eyes did that.

"Mae! Misa! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Bulma called with slightly slurred speach.

"We wouldn't dare miss it! Right sis?" Maemi grinned wide, then turned to her friend.

"Of course not, you're our dearest friend Bulma", Misako said softly.

The festivities continued for all. Maemi ran up to the stage, always loving to sing and dance. Misako went and sat over by Piccolo, whom was enjoying the shade.

Piccolo suddenly looked uncomfortable and flustered. Krilin walked up and whispered in Piccolo's ear.

"Now's your chance! Talk to her! You can't keep away forever! You'll lose your chance eventually!"

"I don't need your help!" Piccolo yelled at Krilin, causing Misako to turn surprised.

"Help with what?" Misko asked, confused.

"Er, um, nothing. Krilin is just an idiot." Piccolo said, flustered.

"Oh, well. That's for sure," she giggled.

"So... how have you been? Been keeping up with your training?"

The scene goes over to Vegeta sitting on a rock, staring off into nowhere as Bulma walks up.

She starts yelling at Vegeta for not being there, then begins questioning him on why he seems so sullen. Suddenly he yells at her to shut up. Everyone walks away, understanding his temper is flaring. Suddenly Vegeta stands up, looking around as if hearing a voice. He started searching until he flew into the sky, then flew over some bushes.

After a minute, a very tipsy Bulma ran over and Maemi followed her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh Bulma!" Vegeta said flustered. "This is Lord Beerus! And a..-"

"Please madame, call me Whis," he bows politely to her.

"Are you sure you're even safe to walk, Miss Bulma?" Maemi questioned, worried.

She laughs, "I'm plently fine Mae! So, you guys are old friends huh? Well I'm Bulma, his wife slash the birthday girl!" She walks over towards them. "Don't I look great?"

They both say, "Pleasure to meet you, Bulma."

"Wow, since when did you make friends with people with such good manners?! Hey! I know! You're not from around here are you? You're probably aliens from another planet huh?"

"Okay, bye!" Vegeta pushes her away.

"We happened to be vacationing on a nearby galaxy and felt Prince Vegeta's energy," Beerus said.

"Vacation?" Bulma exclaimed. "Stick around and see how us Earthlings like to party! The more the merrier I always say!" she runs off.

"Hey!" yells Vegeta.

"I would hate to impose on your party, but history shows that I'm not one to turn down a spread of food as delicious smelling as that," Beerus smiled.

"Go for it boys! Dig in!" Bulma slurred as she was running off.

"And who is this young girl?" Beerus looks at Maemi as she gasps and then smiles.

"This is Maemi Otakura, she's a good friend of Bulma's," Vegeta added, still flustered.

"For short, call me Mae!" she giggled and held out a hand.

Beerus and Whis looked at each other puzzled.

"It's human courtesy to shake hands!" she smiled.

So Beerus shook hands first, and Whis second.

Maemi stars at Whis, then blushes and looks away and runs off.

Bulma leads Whis and Beerus with her.

"Come on! Let's kick this party up a notch!" she whistles.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma introduces Beerus and Whis to everyone. Misako just brought drinks back to her and Piccolo and doesn't see them.

"Here you go!" Misako smiles.

"T-thank you," he said and stuttered, still trying to keep his cool.

"So, more guests arrived?"

"Apparently so, they are Vegeta's friends from what Bulma said. I couldn't quite catch most of it, since she's drunk."

"Drunk humans are the most interesting. You should go to a bar and watch them!" she giggles.

The party continues as everyone chows down, sings, and dances. Misako watches from the shade of the tree and Piccolo looks goofy singing. And everyone starts dancing. He comes back over and looks for her, to find her in the tree... unside down... drinking more Champagne upside down?

"Misako, are you alright?" Piccolo asks.

"Yeah! I'm good! Never better!" she says slurred.

Her hat starts to fall, but she quickly grabs it, holding it to her head as Piccolo catches the falling glass.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah, I am. The bubbles didn't taste good at first, but.. they get better as you drink," she giggles, then starts laughing.

He sighs, "You're going to fall if you don't get down."

"Nah! I'm good! I swear!" she giggles more. "You look cute upside down from here."

He blushes and looks away, not sure what to say.

"Oooohhh noooo, I'm falling," she pretends and lets herself fall out of the tree.

He of course catches her, bridal style. Krilin and Yamcha whistle and whoop at him and he glares them down.

"Thank you for catching me, I appreciate it," she smiles, then leans her head on him. "My head sort of hurts."

"That's from all the blood rushing to your head while upside down." He sighs, still blushing. "I'll put you down now."

"No!" she exclaims. "Hold me, please?" she pouts at him, looking adorable.

His blush deepens as he smiles and says, "Alright."

In his mind he wonders why she would make such an odd request. It's not really like her. Secretly, she always loved his scent. He never wore any sort of perfume or anything, it was just his flesh. That's all she could say to explain it to herself. It was a sweet yet spicy scent.

So he walks over to the food with her.

"Why are you holding her bridal style, Piccolo?" Gohan asks, smiling.

"Not you too," Piccolo scoffs. "She fell out of the tree and then asked me to hold her. I remember you telling me before that it's always best for people to eat when they are intoxicated."

"Oh right! That's the only reason huh? he elbows Piccolo and laughs.

"Oh shut up," Piccolo glares.

He picks up something small and feeds her, she blushes and eats the little ball of food on a stick.

"Mmm, these are good!" Misako smiles. "Could I have more please? You don't have to feed me."

"I'm not sure you can stand on your own, it's alright."

He feeds her more food until Yamcha exlaims as Bulma starts the Bingo games.

Everyone looks over and see's that there are only six dragon ball's, like Yamcha said. There is a yell as a little blue, pointed ear kid drops a dragon ball. Trunks is standing by them, and suddenly the little girl by him takes out a gun and holds it to his head. There's a cat man and he holds out a sword as the little blue kid starting yelling, saying they are holding the kid for ransom.

Everyone just stares at them, then starts laughing.

Gohan chances into The Great Saiyaman and walks over to them, saying he wants to play their game too. He whispers to the little girl, and she looks shocked.

"Alright then villian! You may fire when ready!"

The girl fires and empties the clip at him, and he blocks everything with a finger.

A girl yells out and Videl has been hit in the leg. She wasn't the only one, Maemi was also hit, but in the shoulder.

Misako's head turns as she looks over at her sister. She is cradling her arm and tears are in her eyes.

Piccolo is looking down at Misako as he feels her body tense up. She hops out of his arms and he walks over to Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta looks a bit confused as he see's Piccolo coming over.

"What's going on? What's that look for?" Vegeta asked.

"She's angry, Vegeta." Piccolo says quietly.

"Who? Bulma?"

"No... Misako."

"What?! I can't deal with this! If you want to, go ahead."

"What?! I'm not an idiot! I remember the last time someone tried to interfere."

They both recall when Misako and Maemi were on planet Namek when they were facing Lord Freiza's men. One of the patrols sent to where Misako and Maemi were ended up hurting Maemi, so Misako stepped in. She ended up protecting the Namekian's and saving her sister, while there were no Freiza force survivors. Krillin tried to stop her, telling her she wasn't strong enough to face the men, as Misako laughed.

"Hmm, someone else who's temper is feared? I must see," Beerus says as he crushes the bullet that hit him.

"It seems to be that girl, with the hat," Whis points to Misako.

Suddenly Misako starts to glow deep purple as she walks over.

"Which one of you has the gun?" she snarls at the kids.

The rest move away from the little girl as she stands strong. "I did. What are you going to...!"

She suddenly see's Misako's eyes and is terrified, frozen in spot. She see's the purple thin aura as she stares into her blood red eyes.

"You hit my sister with that," she snarls more. "How dare you!?"

She slaps the gun out from her hand, and picks her up by the front of her shirt. Everyone looks shocked.

Gohan looks over at Piccolo. "Do something!" he asks.

Piccolo looks conflicted, not sure what to do. Everyone knows the respect she has for Piccolo and knows she listens more to him than anyone. Beerus looks at the girl, surprised she would pick up a child, just as he thought of doing for her playing with a gun. He stares intensely at her.

"She's quite protective it seems," Whis observes.

"Sister!" Maemi power walks over. "She's just a kid, it's okay."

Misako looks over at her sister, and this is when Beerus see's the red eyes, and he seems surprised.

"Whis, did her eyes change color?"

"Indeed they did, Lord."

"She injured you. No one touches you. No one. Never again," she speaks through gritted teeth.

"I-I can heal her, Misa. It's alright," Dende walks over to them.

"Sister, please. She's only a kid."

Misako breathes in, then sighs. "Very well."

She turns her gaze to the little girl, who is frozen in shock, terrifed.

"You are lucky I won't do anything. Don't want to ruin the party, over a silly little child."

She let's the little girl down as she falls to her knees, surprised she survived.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Dende comes over and heals Maemi's shoulder when she kneels down.

"Thanks for not being a party pooper Misa!" Bulma runs up and hugs her.

She smiles and her eyes are back to lavender. "Of course, Miss Bulma."

"Hmm, what an interesting girl. I wonder what's under that hat," Beerus ponders aloud.

The party returns to normal after the little outburst. And Misako walks over to Piccolo, who is standing next to Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis.

"Are you alright now?" Piccolo questions caustiously.

"Yes," she says looking softly at Piccolo. "I apologize for my outburst. I hope I haven't offended your guests Vegeta," she bows slightly.

"Not at all, that was quite the show," Beerus said.

As she leans back up, she finally looks at him, and gasps.

"You're... you're.." she stammers.

"Hmm? What? Cat caught your tongue?" he smirks at his own joke.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she says, not wanting to seem weird for calling him out for having cat ears.

"Go on, I know what you were going to say. You recognized me, haven't you?" Beerus smirks.

She seems quiet and looks confused now. Who is he anyway?

"This is Lord Beerus, he is the God of Destruction," Whis says. "And my name is Whis. I am his servant."

"Oh, I know of you. I've read about him before, on a different planet. Some people would put out offerings to him, hoping he would leave their planet alone."

"You're quite the scholar it seems," Whis comments.

"I seek out knowledge if that's what you mean. I will take my leave now," she bows and walks over to Maemi and Piccolo.

Vegeta looks relieved. Beerus watches her as she converses with the others, but Whis is surprised the girl has his Lord's attention.

"Hey Misa! When are you ever going to take off that hat?" Krilin laughs and walks over.

She scoffs and glares at him, "We've been over this before."

"Are you hiding something under it? Come on! You have everyone curious!" Gohan says as he joins the fun.

"Yeah! Show us!" Yamcha says, grinning.

"No!" she backs up, notcing that the others are walking towards her.

"How about we make this a game!" Yamcha calls out. "Whomever gets her hat off, is the winner!"

"What does the winner get?" Tien called over.

"You get to choose from any of the prizes below the 3rd place Bingo prize!" Bulma joined in, still pretty drunk.

"Bulma!" Misako exclaimed. "Don't encourage them!"

Suddenly people start surrounding her. Yamcha, Krilin, and Tien are infront of her, while Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are on her side. She goes to go to her other side, and see's Master Roshi, Android 18, and Chaozu, and Oolong. Piccolo smirks and comes up behind her, pinning her arms behind her.

"Grab the hat!" He calls out, having fun as Misako looks terrified.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh no! Everyone's trying to take her poor hat! O.o You won't believe what she's hiding!**

"No!" she yells.

Everyone pounces, Krilin being the first in line almost grabbing it.

"Okay, you want to play dirty?" she grins at Piccolo. "Let's play!"

Misako flips around in the air upside down, knocking Piccolo off her and into Krilin and a few others. She flies off and Tien, Chaozu, and Gohan are in persuit, following not far behind. She looks back, and is shocked everyone is so dead set on this game.

Maemi looks surprised, and walks over to Bulma who is now by Vegeta.

"Can't you make them stop?" she asks Bulma.

"Why? It's just for fun! She'll get over it!" Bulma laughs. "She's been hiding under that hat for so long. She should trust her friends."

"But Bulma, you know how she feels about it."

"Why? Is she really hiding something under the hat?" Vegeta asks.

Bulma looks at Vegeta and doesn't say anything. He then looks down at Maemi and she looks away, watching her dear friend, worried.

"She is! Isn't she?" Vegeta says, now interested in what everyone is doing.

Whis and Beerus watch, intriqued by the game.

Tien comes close, but Misako spins and sends him flying into others. Android 18 comes up infront of her and goes to grab for her hat, as she blocks and they begin fight fighting. Misako blocks everything that's thrown at her and spins down quick to the ground where Master Roshi is standing.

"I've got you now!" he yells as his fingertips reach out.

She grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him at the others. Gohan catches him as Yamcha runs in, throwing her off balance a moment.

"Come on! I got this!" Yamcha says as he closes in.

He is surprised as she grabs him by the face and floats into the air, still holding him. She throws him into the pool. Everyone surrounds her and they all come at once. She easily blocks all of them, but is gentle on Piccolo, not wanting to hurt him unlike the others. Goten and Trunks fall first, then Tien and Chaozu, all landing in the pool. Leaving Android 18, Krilin, Gohan, and Piccolo in the sky while Yamcha, Oolong, and Master Roshi watching from the ground.  
Android 18 moves first, followed by Gohan and she fights them both, not breaking a sweat. Krilin tries to make a sneak attack, but gets kicked into the pool. Android 18 and Gohan fall next, leaving only Piccolo in the sky with her. He smirks at her.

"So, I guess we get our sparring match now," He chuckles.

"You'd better take off the turban and shoulder piece."

"Why is that?"

She smirks, "I want a somewhat even match."

He laughs, "Are you calling me weak?"

"Not at all," she says sarcastically, then giggles.

He does so, dropping the turban and his shoulder piece, causing the ground to break under the weight of it as it falls.

The two charge at each other, a barriage of fists in the air. None of Piccolo's hits land.

"She's not even fighting back," Beerus says.

"What?" Vegeta says.

"I wonder why she's pulling her punches on him," Whis says.

"I knew it!" Bulma said, excited and giggles all giddy.

"What?" Vegeta asks, looking at Bulma confused.

"She likes him!" Vegeta looks at her. "As in likes him, likes him! I knew she has a crush on him!"

They continue to spar as Piccolo is breating a little heavily.

"You've become a lot stronger. Where have you been training?" Piccolo asks.

"Oh, here and there."

He throws a punch and she blocks, then hits a point on his shoulder and his power is gone.

"How... how did you do that?" He asked, suddenly exausted.

"I learned some things from a dojo," she smiled, then giggled.

He goes to come at her again, and she pokes him in the stomach, causing him to fall.

She catches him and sits him down on the ground. She's surprised because her guard was down as Roshi grabs her, completely bulk and buff. She kicks a bit, still unfocused as Krilin pops out of the water. Everyone else has came out, and is laying on the ground out of breath.

"I got you now!" he yells at the same time as Yamcha.

She kicks Yamcha off right as she knocks Roshi back a bit, but Krilin has closed in and has a hold of her hat.

"Time for the big reveal!" he says, as he pulls off her hat.

Everyone gasps as they stare at her. There is a long moment of silence.

Beerus looks shocked as Whis stares, surprised as well.

"She has-" Beerus starts.

~Continued in next Chapter~  
P.S. How's this for a cliff hanger? xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I bet you're super excited to find out what she's hiding! :3**

"-cat ears?" Vegeta finishes, surprised.

All are staring at the cute, black cat ears that are on her perched on top of her head. She stares, horrified at everyone. After a few moments, she glares at Krilin.

"I-I had n-no idea. They are so.." Krilin starts.

"..cute!" Yamcha finishes.

"You really aren't human, are you?" Trunks says, smiling and giggling.

"You're a kitty?" Goten asks, smiling.

Whis takes a secret glance at Beerus, and see's he is intensely staring at her.

"She's so adorable!" Yamcha exclaims.

"And I thought a talking pig was weird, how does she only have cat ears?" Oolong said.

Misako glared at Oolong and he winced, as if he was going to get hurt. She grits her teeth as she lets out her tail from the inside of her shirt. She wrapped it around herself like Vegeta did when he had his monkey tail.

"Sister.." Maemi whispers.

She turns and looks over at Maemi, seeing how sorry she is. But to her surprise, Beerus is walking over to her.

"I never asked your name," Beerus said, staring at her.

She is speechless at first. "..My name is Misako Ishimaru."

He takes a step closer, and she stands, flustered. As he reaches out, she isn't sure what to do but winces. Shocked, he grabs on of her ears and softly pulls on it. She closes her eyes and grunts, the small gesture slightly hurting.

"They are real," Beerus says, mostly to himself.

He then starts playing with the ear in his hand as her face turns completely red.

"S-stop it..." she mutters, unable to talk.

"Hmm? You dare tell me to stop?" Beerus looks at her.

Oddly enough, he does as said and stops. Vegeta is surprised, just as Whis is. Then, after a moment, Whis understands.

"Lord Beerus, shall we head back to the buffet table?" Whis calls out, wanting to talk to him.

Beerus stares a bit longer at her, causing her to blush and look away, then looks over at Whis and starts walking over.

"Very well, there is still so much to try!" he calls out, licking his lips at the thought of more food.

His scent was, so sweet. She couldn't quite put her hand on it, but it was very sweet. She wanted to taste his flesh, but realized quickly that would be stupid. She hid these urges for so long, but suddenly her heart was louder in her head as she swallowed hard.

Krilin runs up to her, holding out her hat. "I-I'm so sorry, Misa. Please don't hurt me!" he winces as he holds the hat out more.

She looks down at him, glaring at first and he yelps and falls to his knees, dropping the hat infront of him. She secretly looks over at Beerus a moment, seeing that he is still looking at her from the corners of his eyes. She then looks at Piccolo and he looks surprised still. She picks up her hat and looks at it.

No one but Maemi knows how surprised Misako is by the others. She expected them to taunt her and shun her from their friendships. But... they didn't. She knew Misako wasn't sure how to bring it up to them, but would probably tell Piccolo. She would tell the others when they went away to talk. Maemi quickly ran over to Piccolo to tell him that he should grab a tray of food and go talk to her. He nods and walks off to do so.

Krilin looks up, surpised he's still living and see's she is staring at him... with confusion.

"Is... is something wrong?" Krilin asks, still cautious.

She stares a bit longer, then holds her hand out to him. He grabs it and she helps him to his feet. "No, nothing."

There is a moment of silence as everyone is still staring, a few are talking, and Krilin still stares at her, afraid to move. After another long pause of staring at Krilin, she finally speaks.

"Thank you."

"Um... for what? Did I miss something?" Krilin asks, genuinely confused.

She smiles softly, and leans close to his ear for only him to hear,"For freeing me from these old memories."

Piccolo walks over and has two glasses of punch and a plate full of food.

"How about a toast to that amazing battle? You held all of us off easily," Piccolo smiled.

She smiled back softly and said, "Sure. Sounds good."

They fly off someplace as everyone walks back over to the buffet by Maemi and Bulma.

"Okay, are you going to explain to me what just happened, Mae?" Krilin asked. "Did you know she had cat ears?"

Beerus was secretly listening, and Whis smiled.

"I wasn't the only one. Bulma knew too," she smiled.

"What? You never told me," Vegeta seemed a bit upset.

"She wanted me to keep it a secret. I found out by accident one day. It was the day I took her shopping. She didn't want to try on the dress I brought her, so I went in to help her and saw.. her ears and tail. She made me promise not to tell anyone. She... was afraid no one would want to talk to her ever again."

"Why?" Chaozu asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's no reason to shut someone out," Gohan added. "It's not that big a deal to any of us."

"She told me about the memories she had. That back on her homeworld, that when the other kids saw her, they would tease her. She was the only one with those ears. Even her parents didn't have them," Bulma said. "She told me she asked them why she was different, but they wouldn't tell her why. Her mother cried when asked before too," Maemi said. "The adults of the village would throw rocks at her and call her names. Her parents wouldn't help her. Rather it seemed like they couldn't. Eventually the leader of the village came and told her she was exiled after, an insident, and was told never to return," Maemi paused.

"That's awful, how could someone do that?" Krilin asked.

"The universe is full of bad people," Dende said, saddened.

"She said she traveled world to world when she developed her powers. Each planet was just like the last, they shunned her. She couldn't understand why everyone was the same. Even rude to such a young girl."

"She said her memories feel so foggy though. Like none of it is right. But that's all she remembers. Is just being tormented for what she is," Maemi said.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

They continue chatting as the scene goes over to Piccolo and Misako. She happily accepts the plate from him and eats. He stares at her, and smiles.

"Did you take me away so everyone would leave me alone? That's very sweet of you," she smiles, then takes another big bite of food.

He gets all flustered, but calms himself and says,"I figured they were all going to be discussing you, and you wouldn't want to be a part of it. "

"Thank you so much. You always were protecting me. I could never understand why."

He stares at her, then blushes when he see's she's looking at him. He begins to fidget slightly as her sea green eyes gaze deeply into his.

"I know you heard what Bulma said. While we were fighting," she says and looks down into her lap. She takes her tail into her hands and plays with it.

"I did. So, is that true?" he asked, looking at her still.

"It is, I've felt this way for some time now. Ever since... I can't remember. I feel like we met when I was a kid, but that's not possible. Ever since I saw you I think. I kept it secret. Kami knew though. He had a talk with me about it. You remember that talk, don't you? I know you have his memories from fusing with him."

"I... I do. Every now and then it pops into my head. I never wanted to bring it up, I figured Kami misunderstood what you were saying."

They have known each other for so long. Misako remembers on Namek when she fought off those men from hurting Maemi and the Namekians. Piccolo saw her. She hid a lot of her powers because she never wanted anyone to notice her. But Piccolo kept her secret for her, as long as he could. Between the battle with Freiza, Garlic Jr., the Androids, Cell, and Buu, he kept it as much a secret as he could. For some reason he grew to mean a lot to her, and she had no idea why.

Her heart got louder as the urge to taste his flesh came again. She didn't understand what it meant, but it was like there was a whole different side to her she never knew.

"No. He was right," she said softly and looked at him.

He looked into her eyes, frozen where he sat. Her look was different. It made him a little flustered, the way she was staring at him.

"I've felt like this for you a long time," she softly said as she leaned close to him. "I... I can't deny this urge..."

She leans in and his face turns almost purple from blushing. He has no idea what to say as he's locked to place with her gaze. Her lips sotly touch his cheek as she licks it. She raises her hand up to his cheek and caresses it.

"Just as I thought you would taste... sweet and spicy..." she softly said.

But how can a persons flesh taste? It's not food. She looks at his lips, a different urge coming over her. 'What is this feeling?' she wondered. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. His face was so warm under her hand, his lips almost quivering. She pressed her lips harder against his as she closed her eyes.

Piccolo was lost in the moment, allowing the kiss. He had never experienced anything like this before. Not even between Kami and Nail. Is this an Earth tradition? He saw Chichi and Goku kiss before, as well as Gohan and Videl. He always wondered why they would do such a thing. He figured out it was a romantic gesture. Secretly he always wondered what it was like, but knew he would never want to be involved romantically, let alone find a partner as his friends have found. He often replayed the conversation Kami and Misako had, about her feelings for Piccolo. He also replayed the conversation he had with Kami when they were seperated, about how she felt for him. Piccolo just laughed at the old man. No humanoid would ever have feelings for him like that. He didn't expect her lips to be so soft. And why did she lick his cheek? What was that about?

Just as the moment felt like it would never end, there was suddenly a loud noise over by the party, and they look over to see a gush of water fly up into the sky.

"That doesn't look good," Piccolo said.

"No, it doesn't. We should go check it out," Misako agreed.

They both fly over to see what is going on. It seems Buu pissed off Beerus and everyone is after Beerus. Piccolo flies up and just as Misako is about to, Whis appears behind her and grabs her wrist.

"I wouldn't suggest you go up there," Whis said.

"Why? Those are my friends up there!" Misako said.

"I didn't want to have to do this but-"

"Do wha-!"

Whis pinches MIsako on the shoulder and she passes out. Whis catches her and holds her. 

All around the battle continues, all through the part where Beerus and Vegeta fight and Vegeta loses. Then Goku appears, and after everything is done, Beerus disappears over to Whis, and they disappear back to their realm.

"Where is Misako?" Maemi asked everyone. "I thought she was with you all fighting?"

"I didn't see her at all," said Vegeta.

"Come to think of it, neither did I," said Krilin.

Piccolo looks around, trying to sense her, but can't.

"I can't sense her anywhere," Piccolo said, a bit panicked.

Goku uses his instant transmission to try to sense her and lock onto her, but she is no where.

"I can't even sense her. She's not even anywhere close, not even on Earth anymore!"

"They must have took her!" Maemi yelled. "Why would they do this?!"

Tears well up in her eyes as she falls to her knees and cries.

"Don't worry Maemi, we'll just have to contact them is all and ask them!" Goku says optimistically. 

~Continued in next Chapter~

P.S. Can you believe Whis would just knock her out like that? Why? What's going on? O.o


	7. Chapter 7

~To Misako at Beerus' home~

Her head is groggy as she awakes laying on a comfy bed. It was shaped like one, giant cushion. She leans up and raises a hand to her head as she groans and sits up. Finally she looks around, and her eyes start darting around in paranoia, for she is not on Earth anymore.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked the air.

Little did she expect the empty room to answer her.

"You are here with Lord Beerus and I," she heard Whis's voice vibrate in the room.

"Why?" her head became more clear as she got up. "Why did you take me?"

"I'm sorry to take you against your wishes, but I must do as Lord Beerus asks," Whis stated.

"Beerus? Why? Why take me? Of what interest am I?" she looked confused and spoke.

"You will understand soon enough. There are many reasons you are here. Mainly out of his request. But I am curious as to how this will play out as well," Whis told her.

She got up and looked around the giant room. It seemed very empty, just the giant round bed and a table. The walls reminded her of an Egyptian tomb. When she looks back to where the only door is, Whis is standing infront of her, staring at her intensely.

"Are you ready to see him?" Whis asked. "I am to take you to him when you awake."

"Well, I don't really have any other choice, do I? Let's go," she sighs.

Whis leads the way through the tomb-like area, to a room with bright lights and floating alarms. Past that they enter a room with a large table full of food. Beerus is sitting at one end with what appears to be a fish floating in a bowl? So odd.

"So, you woke up rather fast," Beerus said as he looked at her while he ate.

"I didn't want to use too much force on her," Whis said, then he turned to her. "You wre only out for a couple of hours."

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" she asked, looking at him.

He finished what he was eating, yawned, and looked over at her.

"After a soak, I will. Let's go," he said.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"I mean, go to the other changing room and let's go," he said as he was walking away to his changing room.

She looked at Whis, flustered.

"He wants me to bathe with him?" she asked with a non-believing tone.

"Yes, and I suggest that you don't anger him by keeping him waiting," Whis smiled and pointed to where the other changing room was.

She scurried along and went inside. It was like a locker changing room back on Earth, just more pyramid walls surrounding her. There was this little outfit made out of towels it looked like. One was a top piece to cover her chest, and the bottom were shorts. There was also a cloth to wrap her hair up. She always loved going swimming, so she figured she would make the best out of this. Misako undressed and looked at herself in the mirror, then blushed. Her skin seemed more exposed than waht she was used to, but oh well. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

She could hear Beerus and Whis talking in the distance through the locker rooms door. With a sigh, she brought the cloth with for her hair and walked out to the spa looking area.

Beerus and Whis stopped talking and looked over at her, causing her to become self concious and blush slightly. She always went swimming alone, this was the first time she shared anyones company. Slowly she slips into the water and places the towel on the edge of the pool. It was so relaxing and the water smelt amazing. She began swimming and dunked her whole self underneath. She opened her eyes to see the beautiful mosiac look on the tiles that made up the warm pool. It was so beautiful. She popped her head up out of the water and moved some of her hair away. Most of it covered her back, while some stuck to her face. She looked over at where Beerus was sitting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Beerus called over to her, smirking.

"Yes, I've never been in such beautiful waters! I used to think the ocean I swam in was the nicest. I love the clear water and how you can see through to the bottom of the spring it ran into. Such an interesting little pool you have. The water is so nice too," she softly smiled.

"Glad you like it," he said.

She leaned against a wall that was infront of him. He was leaning on the opposite wall, where the parts came close together for them to be not far apart. The look in his eyes became serious.

"So, what are you?" Beerus asked, looking at her. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean?" she said, her hair falling back into her face.

He pointed at her cat ears and the tail poking out of the water, and she knew what he meant.

"I... I am not sure," she frowned. "All my life I haven't been able to find out. I have read so much and studied, but haven't found a single species similar. There are the neko's, but I'm not like them. I'm humanoid, unlike them," she said a bit upset. "Do you know? You are a God."

"In all my travels, I have never met anyone like you. A cat girl, so interesting," he said, and looked at her, then her ears. She was a little flustered by his stare and looked away, not expecting him to move closer and softly grab one of her ears.

"N-no! Please don't!" she winced as her face further flushed red.

He had grabbed her left ear with his right hand and began playing with it. She kept wiggling around and grunting softly.

"What does this do? Curious," he said, genuinely intrigued.

He continued and eventually she let out a soft moan, then slapped his hand away.

"I said don't touch me," she glared at him and turned away, hiding the blush on her face.

As she turned, Beerus saw a flash of purple on her back. His anger at her defiance was slightly turned to interest again.

"What is that on your back?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? There's nothing on my back," she said, turning back around to glare at him through her blush.

"There is."

He moved her black hair aside and saw a purple glowing mark in the middle of her back. She turned to slap his hand again out of protest, but Beerus caught it in his hand.

"Don't push your luck, girl. Just because you caught me by surprise once doesn't mean you can do it again. Now do as you're told," Beerus narrowed his eyes.

She decided to keep quiet and not challenege him. He is much stronger than her.

"Whis, what is this mark?" Beerus called for his servant.

Whis walks over as Beerus is holding her hair away and Whis also see's the mark.

"Why, it's a seal," Whis said surprised.

"What's that?" Misako asked, surprised.

"It's part of a spell," Whis explained. "A magical spell. That is strange. There is only one who can do that, that I know of."

"Why would someone put a spell on me? What does that even mean?" she asked, now curious.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Beerus asked his servant.

"Yes, but why I have no idea. This is very odd."

"Who?" she asked, more firm. "What's going on?"

Beerus let her hair back down and she turned and looked at him. She couldn't understand what his eyes said to her. She wanted some answers.

"Tell me about your past, if you don't mind Miss Misako," Whis asked kindly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Just answer him," Beerus commanded. 

~Continued in next Chapter~

P.S. What does this strange mark mean? What is a seal for? What in the heck is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: You get some background on Misako now. There's a big twist coming that you wouldn't expect! Let me know how you're liking the story so far! Don't forget to favorite and review!**

She sighed explained that the planet she was born on was the first place she destroyed. When the villagers had thrown rocks at her, she lost control of whatever power she had and used telekinesis. The rocks the kids had thrown flew back at the kids, killing a few by hitting them right in the head. Then when she was exiled, the next place met the same fate, but with adults. One of the adults tried to kill her in her sleep, and again she used telekinesis and choked the man to death. Every place she went, a path of blood followed her.

"That's all I remember," she said. "But... these memories don't feel real. Like, they aren't mine. Like... they are fake. Made up. Like someone put them in my head."

She seemed lost in thought, wondering over this.

"I never shared that with anyone. About hurting people. And about the thoughts feeling fake."

"Because they are fake," Beerus said.

"What do you mean they are fake? How do you know?" she asked him, slightly desperate for answers.

She felt as if he was the only one who could ever give her the answers she longed for. Something about her felt not right. That she wasn't who she appeared to be.

"I want to test your battle abilites. Get changed and meet with Whis," Beerus said as he stood.

He stood and started getting out of the bath. She wondered about what was going on, why she caught the Destroyers attention, who was she really?

She stood and did the same, following him out of the bath. There was something about her that was... fimiliar to Beerus, but for some reason he couldn't place his finger on it though.

She went back and changed back to her black crop top and skinny fit black pants. The pants where a thin fabric, and had a single white strip on either side.

Misako had to sit a moment and gather herself, unsure of anything she felt. Who was she? Was she actually someone different than she felt? Was her past a lie like it felt? What is going on? Why won't they just tell her what they think? She thought about Piccolo, and how shewanted to just go back to Earth, let this all go. But now that was impossible. She had to see this though. As she emerged from the bathing area to a different room, there Whis stood waiting for her.

"This way Miss Misako," Whis said.

"You can just call me Misako, you know. You don't have to call me miss," she said softly.

"But miss has a sort of elegance about it. Just like a princess," Whis said, smiling.

Princess? Why did that word make her feel something so odd in her stomach.

"Misako it is then," Whis said.

They walked outside down a path and saw Beerus waiting for her. Whis and Misako approached him and he turned and looked at her.

"So now what? We fight? How do we start?" Misako started.

"You're a little weak for me to use my abilites on," Beerus chuckled. "I guess just try to hit me if you can!"

She growled slightly at the challenge and being called weak. No one every called her weak before. She shoots a ki blast at Beerus that he easily deflects. A smirk crosses his face as she charges at him. Every punch she throws he easily blocks, frustrating her further. He punches her in the jaw softly enough to knock her on her feet but she could still feel it.

"I didn't realize this anger of yours was so weak," Beerus taunted.

She looked up at him and her eyes changed. There was a red glow inside the green of them. Her hand starts to glow a deep red magenta as she charges up and puts her hand infront of her and shoots out a red magenta beam.

"Now that looked fimilar," Whis said to himself, curious. "That was a move called Evil Impulse."

Beerus caught it and deflected it back onto her, and she dodged it and came up and punched him right in his left cheek, knocking him back a bit. Just as he looked, blueish energy blades were flying at him and he jumped up and dodged them, leaving a huge hole behind him.

'Hmmm... reminds me of Dabura's Cape Swing...' Beerus said, thinking to himself, as he looked at Whis a moment.

Beerus charged at her and jumped back just as a firey wall appears before him, surprised.

'Another move that Dabura used before...' Beerus thought deeper, and was almost sure of something as he continued to fight her.

"Is that all you have? How pathetic," Beerus taunted her.

She yells and charges her energy and releases it, creating a black aura that surrounds her.

"I think I realize what is going on here," Whis said as he went over to Beerus.

"What is that?" Beerus asked, then turned surprised at the yell that errupted from Misako.

Suddenly fire errupted from Misako's mouth towards Beerus and Whis. Whis stepped forward and dispursed the fire.

Suddenly Whis appeared behind Misako and simply pushed a pressure point on her chest and she was knocked out. He caught her and picked her up.

"How is it possible for her to use the Demon King's powers?" Beerus asked, surprised.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

"Because, it's her," Whis stated.

"So I was right then?" Beerus asked him.

"The Princess of Demons, Dabura's daughter. His long lost daughter; the one Babidi made disappear. Babidi must have put a magical curse on her before he completely whiped her memory and gave her knew memories. As well as cursed her to this form."

"How do we remove this curse?"

"It would have to be someone who has similar powers to Babidi, but Babidi s dead. Unless we go to Hell and get permission from King Yemma."

"Hmmm, what about the Namekians? On Earth. They should be able to."

"And if that doesn't work, we always have our second option."

Beerus looks at Misako for a moment, prompting Whis to ask Beerus something.

"What do we tell her when she wakes up?"

"We tell her the truth, that we know who she is. Then we take her to Earth and make the Namek's remove the curse."

"As you say, Lord Beerus," Whis said, looking down at her.

"Give me her, I will lay her down," Beerus says, a little angry that Whis was holding her.

Whis looked surprised and handed her over to him. Beerus walked away and Whis stood there, surprised by how Beerus was acting lately, especially towards the girl. He never held his punches before, not that much.

Whis follows Beerus, curious as to where he is taking her, since her room is in the other direction. He finds that Beerus took her to his room. He walks in to see Beerus laying her on his bed.

"May I ask a question, Lord Beerus?"

"Hmm? What is it Whis?"

There is a small moment of silence.

"Do you intend to hold Dabura to his promise from years ago?"

Beerus smiles and, slightly surprised by Whis's question.

"I do. And she may be the one way to permenantly save Earth. As long as she keeps her father's promise to me."

Whis walks off, leaving Beerus with Misako alone. Beerus looks down at the small woman laying in his bed, odd thoughts going through his head. She rolled over and curled into a ball, just as he does. Her face was so relaxed and peaceful that he continued to gaze at her.

"This girl..." He spoke softly to himself. "...why am I so drawn to her? What is she doing to me?"

He just sat near her, watching over her as she slept off the battle and being knocked out. In a few hours they would be back on Earth, and there will be a lot going on.

***

~Continued in next Chapter~

P.S. Can you believe it? Told you it was a big twist! And this isn't the only twist either!


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later she woke up, a little groggy. She realized that Whis knocked her out again and growled slightly. Why? Couldn't they just talk to her and not keep knocking her out?

"So you're awake," Beerus said.

She focused her eyes and saw Beerus sitting next to her. This room was different. There was more space. And the sheets smelt so sweet and alluring. Like honey. Like Beerus. Was this his room?

"Why do you guys keep knocking me out? It's annoying," she said and leaned up. "Where am I? This isn't the room I was in the first time."

"That's because this is my room," Beerus said.

"I thought so," she said and took another sniff of the sheets secretly.

"How did you know?" he asked, curious.

"No reason. So, are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" she asked as Whis appeared. "Or are you going to knock me out YET AGAIN? This is getting really annoying you know. It's not fair-"

Whis cut her off suddenly, very serious. "You're not human."

"Well I knew that already," she said sarcastically.

"You're a demon. A demon princess," Beerus said.

She sat there a moment, not sure what to say. What? A demon? A princess?

"What are you going on about?" she asked, confused. "So now suddenly I'm a demon?"

"No, not suddenly. You have always been one. You're the King of Demon's daughter," Beerus said.

Her gaze suddenly looked as if it was far away. The first time they said Princess, her heart had this weird beat to it, like something was reminding her body. Then when they told her she was the King of Demon's daughter, that feeling in her chest got stronger. It was as if the truth had a feeling.

"Who... who is the King of Demon's? Why does that sound familiar?" she said so softly.

"Dabura is his name, your father's name," Whis said.

Suddenly that name was echoing in her head. _Dabura... Dabura... Dabura..._ She met a Dabura before. Everytime she thought of the name, her body plused.

"Like, Dabura who was being controlled by Babidi when Buu was being released? That Dabura?" she asked, almost choking on her words.

"Can you explain what he looked like?" Whis asked.

"He was exteremely tall, very built, red skin with red horns. He had a very keep voice. Piccolo told me to go away from the battle before it started, and for once I listened to him and went back to Bulma."

"That's him," Beerus said.

"I'm... his daughter? How is that possible? I have no memory of him," she said while she gripped her head. She was starting to get a little sick to her stomach.

"Because Babidi wiped your memory of him, and gave you new memories. As well as a new form," Whis explained.

"New... form?" she softly asked.

"Last time I saw you, you were a little baby," Beerus said. "I saw your father when you were first born. You had different colored hair, and horns. You eyes were slightly different too."

"H-horns? I had horns?" She said as she softly touched her forehead.

Her hands went from her forehead to her ears, understanding why they never felt like they were real to her.

"You're name isn't even Misako. Babidi replaced everything, including your identity," Whis said.

~Continued in next Chapter~

P.S. Can you believe it? Boy, Babidi is a bastard more than usual!


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" she could hear him, but it was like he was miles away. Her vision was getting blurred.

"Yeah, I believe he called you 'Yuki'," Beerus said. "He said you were named after some sort of irresistible phantom associated with snow storms; a type of succubus that lores young men to remote areas with the intentions of drinking their blood or freezing them solid. Sounds beautiful and deadly."

He looked at her and she was looking at the ground, holding her chest. Saying her name was the final punch to her chest, she began crying. She didn't understand why she was, but she was.

"Are you alright?" Whis asked, unsure which name he should use.

Her world was spinning, she couldn't see. Everything blurred and her senses were numb. What is going on? A demon? A princess? King of Demons? Dabura? Yuki? At the even thought of the name, this pain hit her in the chest. Whis left for a moment and got her a cup of cold water. She went to reach for it, but her hands were shaking so much she couldn't even manage to grab it.

"Whis, give me it," Beerus said.

Whis handed the glass over to his Lord and Beerus held it to her mouth.

"Drink," he commanded.

She took a sip, then realised it was soothing to her, and drank the whole cup. Her senses began to calm down little by little at every passing moment.

"Perhaps it was too much all at once," Whis said.

"She can handle herself," Beerus said, almost sounding like he was defending her.

Her world began to even out. The blurring was done and her surroundings were solid once again. After her body had calmed, all that was left inside her was this cold, dark feeling. She couldn't understand what it was. But, it wanted revenge. Horrible revenge.

"Can... can it be reversed? This... curse?" she asked, the words sounding foreign coming out of her mouth.

"It can, the only people we can think of that have the power to reverse this would be your Namekian friends," Whis said.

"And what if it doesn't work?" she asked.

"We go down to Hell and get Babidi himself to reverse it," Beerus said.

She thought about it. That she just wanted to go to Hell and talk to this Babidi. Get this reversed and her tormenting him for ever doing this to her. She wanted to hurt him so bad. But she also wanted the comfort of Piccolo and hoped he could just do it.

"When are we going to Earth?" she asked softly.

"We can leave right now and be there in less than a half an hour," Whis said.

Whis could read her whole attitude changed. It was dark now, confused, upset, angry, so many things. He understood. She was just told her whole life was a lie.

"Please, lets go," she said and stood up. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


	13. Chapter 13

~Meanwhile on Earth~

Maemi finally had calmed her crying. It had been a few hours and Bulma tried to call for Whis, as Goku tried to call out for Beerus, but no one replied. A sad feeling filled her chest as she sat with everyone at Kami's old tower that now belonged to Dende.

"Don't worry Maemi, we'll find her," Dende said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I hope so, it's been hours," she sadly said.

"Suddenly Yamcha came running in calling for Maemi. Krillin and Tien were right behind him.

"Mae! Come look! Misako is back! This aliens brought her back!" Yamcha said, smiling.

Maemi came running with them, everyone now standing and looking at Whis, Beerus, and a quiet Misako.

"Misako are you alright?" Goku called out to her.

She looked up but they all noticed her eyes looked different. The feeling behind them was raw, hurt, angry.

"If they did anything to hurt you Misa-" Maemi started.

"I'm fine. They haven't hurt me at all," Misako said and looked at her sister.

"Namekians, plus come forward," Beerus says.

Dende looks at Piccolo nervous, but Piccolo nods and they both step forward.

"I need your help with something," Misako says to them, looking into Piccolo's eyes.

They both look at her a little confused. She turns and moves her hair out of the way, revealing the purple seal that was on her back. It was glowing and pulsing.

"What is that?" Goku asked, confused.

"It's a magical seal," she said, as she looked back into Piccolo's eyes. "Can you remove it? Beerus said that perhaps one of you can remove it."

"I've never seen a magical seal like this before," Dende said. "Who put this on you?"

"I prefer not to talk about it right now. I need to find out the truth before I tell anyone anything..." her voice softended. "Do you think you can remove it?"

"I'm not sure. Piccolo may be able to. Maybe Kami saw something like this before?" he said as he looked up at Piccolo.

"He has, but doesn't remember where," Piccolo said. "I'll need some of your blood to try to remove it."

Misako takes her thumb and bites it, revealing purple blood and holds her hand out to Piccolo.

"Take what you need," she says staring into his eyes, as the blood drips from her hand to the ground.

The intensity made him flustered a little as he remembered their brief kiss earlier in the day.

"Purple blood?" Krillin said, surprised.

"Goku, I have a favor for you after this," Misako said, looking over at him.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, surprised.

"Take me to the Surpreme Kai after this. I need to speak to him."

Piccolo realized how serious this all must be if she wanted to speak to him.

"Uh sure, let me tell King Kai so he can let the Surpreme Kai know I'll be coming!" he smiles and touches his forehead.

She turns her gaze back to Piccolo.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked him softly.

"No, this should be enough blood."

~Continued in next Chapter~


	14. Chapter 14

He takes and bites his own thumb, his own purple blood now dripping.

"Okay, this is getting freaker. I didn't know they both had purple blood," Krillin said, unnerved.

"I think whoever did this seal used blood to seal it," Piccolo said.

He takes his clean hand and holds her blood covered one. Once he gets enough blood on his, he clasps his hands together and chants something in namekian. Once he fnishes he puts his bleeding hand onto the spot on her back and the seal suddenly gets really bright. Theres a flash of light, and after nothing has changed. The seal is still there, pulsing.

"As I figured. Only the blood of the person who put this seal here can remove it. I'm sorry Misako," Piccolo said.

She sighed. "That's can be arranged easily."

"Is that why you want to see Surpreme Kai? Because he did this?" Goku asked.

"No, but he has answers to some questions I have. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Goku said."You'll have to hold on to me so I can use instant transmission to transport us there."

"We will be waiting here for you when you get your answers," Beerus said to her. "You know where we are going after this."

"Yes."

She grabs Goku's shoulder and they disappear.

"What is going on here?" Yamcha demands at Whis and Beerus.

"You heard the lady, she doesn't want to talk about it. We will respect those wishes," Beerus. "And don't you EVER demand something from me again mortal."

Beerus narrows his eyes and Yamcha and he gulps, realizing his mistake.

We join Goku and Misako over on the Kai's planet. Shin, Kibito, and the Old Kai are all there.

"Hey Goku, what brings you?" the Old Kai asks him, then see's the young lady next to him. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Misako-" Goku noticed she slightly winced at the sound of her name and was confused.

"I cam here to talk to you, Supreme Kai," she said and bowed.

"Me?" he asked blushing. "Why me?"

"I have some questions for you... about demons," she said and looked at the ground. "please, will you answer them?"

"Oh, of course miss. What do you want to know?" he asked her, wondering why it was a touchy subject for her.

"I want to know who Dabura is," she said and looked into his eyes.

Her intense sea green eyes made him blush and he looked away from her. She had the urge to get closer and she sniffed him. His scent was very floral, it was so nice. He looked surprised and she looked at Kibito and decided since she was already being weird might as well just do what she wants. She walks over to him and sniffs him then. His scent is musky, and deep.

"Interesting," she softly says and he seems a little flustered.

She then makes her way over to the Old Kai and he looks at her oddly. She sniffs him and he smells of tea leaves and bark.

"Did you just smell me?" Old Kai asked, surprised.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" she looked at Shin and he cleared his throat trying to focus.

"Oh, yes. Dabura. He's the King of Demons. Or was before he was killed."

She walks back over to him and sits in front of him.

"What is a demon like him? Where does he come from?"

"He comes from an alternate realm to Earth called the Demon Realm. There he was the ruler of that world. It is home to evil life forms. It's also to not be confused with Earth's Hell. Hell is a part of Earth's afterlife. The Demon Realm is something completely different. It's not known if anyone has taken over Dabura's place either."

"Did... he have family?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"I don't know, but Elder Kai should know."

"He had a daughter, named Yuki," the Old Kai said. "But she disappeared when she was a young girl. Dabura was under Babidi's control and no one knew ever where she went. Babidi had something to do with it, but it's assumed she's dead...?"

They felt an energy spike come from Misako at the mention of his daughter.

"And what of the girls mother?" she softly asked.

"Nothing was ever mentioned about her," Elder Kai said. "What's with your interest in the Demon Realm?"

"All will be known soon... I hope," she said mainly to herself. She turned to Goku, "Can Dabura be wished back with Earth's Dragonball's?"

~Continued in next Chapter~


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone gasped.

"Now why would you want to do that?!" Elder Kai asked. "He's evil!"

"But since he and Babidi both died, he shouldn't be under his control anymore," Misako said.

"That doesn't make him less dangerous or evil girl!" Elder Kai said.

She glared at the Elder Kai, then looked at Shin. "Can he be wished back?"

"Y-yes, he can," Shin stammered a little. "But why would you want to do that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, or anyone. Not until I find out. I need to talk to him."

"You don't understand how dangerous he is, do you?! Are you stupid?!" Elder Kai taunted her.

She looked over again and glared, the red gleam now appearing in her green eyes. He gulped and put his hands up.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said.

"Then shut up old man," she said. "Goku, lets go back and use the Dragonballs to wish him back."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Goku asked.

She sighs, getting frustrated. "Yes. I'm sure. You're obviously stronger than the last time you fought him."

"It doesn't mean he wasn't training at all either though."

"Please Goku, do this for me. I never ask any of you for anything. Well now it's my turn to ask."

"You're right, and if you're sure. That's okay, we'll go back and make the wish."

"Thank you."

Goku and Misako are back on Earth as Goku asks Dende to get the Dragonballs.

"What for? What's going on?" Yamcha asked.

"Misako needs to make a wish," Goku said. "And no one is to interfere."

They could all tell how serious he was and didn't question him. Whis and Beerus already knew what she was wishing for.

Dende brought the Dragonballs back, and as they did, the Kai's appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Elder Kai asked her, clearly upset.

She ignored him as everyone seemed confused.

"You're going to regret this if you don't s-" Elder Kai was saying.

"Youre going to regret opening your mouth if you don't shut up!" she growled at him and glared.

He swallowed hard and shut his mouth.

Dende summoned the dragon and he asked for a wish. 

~Continued in next Chapter~


	16. Chapter 16

Misako stepped forward and looked up, surprised by the dragon's scent. It was deep, musky, and spicy. He smelt old, with knowledge. She wished she could understand how she could tell how people smelled through their flesh.

"What is your wish girl?" the dragon asked.

"I wish for Dabura's life to be restored back to this location!" she says.

"What?!" Gohan exclaims. "Dabura?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Vegeta said.

The dragons eyes glow red for a moment before he says, "It is done!"

Suddenly everyone gasps as they look behind her and see Dabura. He looks confused as to where he is, until he see's Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Am I alive? What am I doing here Goku?" Dabura asks him.

The dragon disappears and Misako turns around and looks up at him. He looks down at her, wondering who she is. She stares into his yellow eyes and somehow, the girl looks familiar to him.

"Actually Dabura, it was Misako who wished you back with the Dragonballs." Goku pointed to the girl infront of hm. "I don't know why but it's what she wanted," Goku said.

"You? Why did you wish me back?" Dabura asked, looking at Misako. "You look familiar."

She just stared at him, surprised at how tall he was. His voice was so deep too. She leans in slightly and sniffs him secretly. Her heart pounded in her head as she gasped. His scent... the only way to describe it was... family?

"I was there when Babidi was summoning Buu. Only for a bit before I left," she said.

"Ah, I remember you. Why wish me back though?"

"What ever happened to your daughter? Do you remember anything?" she asked, voice a little shaky.

He gasped and looked surprised. "My daughter? Yuki?"

Her chest thuded again, and her vision started to blur again.

"You have a daughter Dabura? I never knew!" Goku said, smiling.

"That's because Babidi took her from me," his eyes narrowed. "She's been missing since she was a little girl. Babidi refused to tell me what he did with her, then corrupted me and made me his servant and I couldn't do a thing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Goku said.

"That's aweful," Bulma said. "I don't know what I would do if my child ever was missing for so long."

Piccolo was staring at Misako, he could tell something was wrong with her. Something was bothering her seriously. Why wish back Dabura?

"I need you to do me a favor," Misako said to Dabura.

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to stay here until I come back. I won't be gone too long. But, you need to be here when I come back. You'll want to be here, I can promise you."

He locked eyes with her, wondering why her sea grean gaze was so familiar. He wanted to stay, find out what she knew, why she asked so many questions about his daughter.

"Since you are the one who wished me back, I will stay as you requested. But just what is it you're planning to do?"

"I need answers. And there's only one person who can give me those answers. Answers I need," she said as a growl escaped.

Why was this girl so familiar to him? He sensed something from her, but didn't understand it.

"The only one who can tell me for sure... is Babidi."

He gasped as everyone looked at her, surprised.

~Continued in next Chapter~


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry if the chapters seem short at all. I'm trying to keep it suspenseful! :D And I'm also trying to break it up into even parts and in areas that make sense.**

"So now you're going to Hell?! What is wrong with you?!" Elder Kai asked yelling.

Dabura grabs Misako's hand and holds it up toward his face.

"See?! I told you he was still evil!" Elder Kai was going on yelling.

Dabura sniffed her hand, and looked into her eyes, so unsure. He pressed one of his long nails into her flesh and pierced it, making her hand bleed purple again.

"What are you doing?" Goku yelled, worried for Misako.

She only looked into his eyes and his eyes bore into hers.

"...Yuki? Is it you?" he asked softly.

Everyone gasped as she stared.

"I... I don't know..." she started to tear up.

"Yo-you're Dabura's daughter?! The King of Demons?!" Elder Kai yelled and jumped back. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'And I was yelling at her!'

"That's why you're going to Hell, to find Babidi and have him reverse the seal," Piccolo said, understanding.

"Whoa, you're... you're a Princess?" Krillin exclaimed.

She turned and looked at Beerus, and Dabura suddenly grew pale as Beerus smiled.

"I'm ready to go," she said and put her hand on Whis's shoulder as Beerus put his hand on Whis's back.

"We'll be back Goku. Nice to see you again Dabura," Beerus said and they left.

"Again? So you met Lord Beerus before too?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I did. Long ago," he said, not wanting to say anything more.

"So, how have you been Dabura? It's been a long time!" Goku laughed playfully and started conversation.

"So, Misako may be your daughter?" Maemi asked softly. "I'm her bestfriend, Maemi. She saved me long ago and I've looked up to her as a sister ever since. She's been my only family."

Dabura looked at the young girl, happy his daughter had such a good friend in her life.

~Continued in next Chapter~


End file.
